<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve Got Flowers by GoldenRae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870480">You’ve Got Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRae/pseuds/GoldenRae'>GoldenRae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRae/pseuds/GoldenRae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Johnson rarely, if ever makes mistakes. She works fulltime in a florist shop in Upper East Side NYC - owned by none other than Finn her best friend. It's not her dream or anything but it pays the bills. One day a demanding customer requests a bouquet delivered to Senator Organa. Except - Rey makes a mistake and puts daises in the arrangement which the senator is highly allergic to. Ben Solo her son is fuming...for now. </p><p>Prompt: @reylo_prompts &amp; @reylomyhalo on Twitter &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’ve got some other ideas for the previous fics I’ve posted. Please forgive me for any mistakes or lack of tagging I’ll update it when I get my computer back tomorrow but I’m on my phone right now so just ignore the shit tags. </p><p>But the prompt I came across on twitter from @reylomyhalo was too good to pass up and let’s face it.</p><p>Prompt given: CEO Ben Solo vs Florist Rey Johnson: Ben Solo ordered an arrangement for his mother to give her on Mother’s Day and he forgot that she was allergic to daisies that he blames Rey and threatens to sue her but the more they interact the more they fall for each other</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Ben Solo pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. It was May 28th - his mother’s birthday. The happy birthday wish from The New York Times front page wishing the senator a “Happy 68th Birthday!” Pulled him from the numbers on his desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” he mumbled. He had forgotten his own mother’s birthday. To be fair they had been working on repairing their relationship the last 2 months after several years of not speaking. He was slammed with work lately and it had slipped through the cracks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He navigated to Google and typed in “florists upper east side,” and clicked on the first one to pop up - “Finn’s Florist Boutique.” Rolling his eyes at the generic name, he dialed the number on his phone. This was too personal to ask his assistant Bazine to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn’s Florist this is Rey,” came a perky british accent from the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need an arrangement done ASAP, can you do that?” He didn’t even bother greeting...Rey. What kind of name was that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have some pre-made arrangements done, but anything special takes a 24 hour notice.” Her voice changing slightly at his attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pay you double, to make a fresh arrangement and deliver it.” He leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey sighed on the other end, “fine.” She said defeatedly. Ben smiled, knowing that a florist could probably use the extra money. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Payment info and anything specific?” Rey’s voice becoming perky again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A huge arrangement, as many flowers as you can put into a large vase, any and all types. A nice card, signed Ben Solo.” At that request he gave her the address to Leia’s office and the credit card information. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, thanks I’ll have it done in about an hour and hand deliver it myself to Ms. Organa.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Senator...Organa.” He replied, making known that she was someone of importance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...holy...” the last work cut off and he could have sworn he heard her say “shit” quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please do it as fast as you can” he smirked into the phone and hung up. It still brought a twinge of pride when he could use his power to get others do as he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben rolled his chair around, numbers be damned. He stared out at the New York skyline lost in thought. It was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn!” Rey yelled into the back of the shop, they were alone. The sunlight filtered in, illuminating the brilliant colors of the flowers filling the shop. The door to the back swung open revealing Finn carrying a large arrangement to the massive wooden counter that they worked on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up peanut?” Finn asked, setting it down. The childhood nickname he had given her in their foster home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, we just got an order for Senator Organa...” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised an eyebrow, “well shit...Poe just left to go get coffee, when does it need to be delivered by? I’m kind of swamped right now...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey launched into a recount of the conversation. Finn nodded, plucking flowers from different areas of the shop, “I think we can handle this. So no specifics? Right?” He looked at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he didn’t mention any specifics.” Rey confirmed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn directed her to gather some red roses in a container by the front window. Rey reached for two but some bright white daises caught her eye instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn, can we use these instead?” Rey helped up the flower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, they’ll add a nice contrast from the sunflowers.” He said as he plucked five from her outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey watched as Finn worked flowers into a large blue vase. Amazed at how naturally this seemed to come to him. They had grown up together as brother and sister in Maz’s foster care. Maz was older so the state wouldn’t allow her to adopt them officially but, she was the closest thing either of them had to a mom. They had spent 10 years since the time they were 8 until 18. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn and Rey had both attended NYU, Finn getting a degree in design applications and meeting his boyfriend Poe - he funded Finn’s flower shop. Poe was a higher up at Falcon Aviation run by Han Solo. Rey tagged along after getting her degree in engineering. She just couldn’t bring herself to separate from Finn. She had a job offer in Oregon but she had quietly turned it down to stick around and live across the hall from Finn and work everyday with him in their little piece of paradise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Rey...tell me what you think!” He presented her the overflowing vase of all types of flowers that somehow came together in a cohesive design. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey gaped open mouthed, yellow sunflowers took the center stage, followed by stark white daises and pink lilies drooped around the edges.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn it looks...fantastic absolutely stunning!” She exclaimed. Reaching over and pulling it closer. It was absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay peanut, it’s all you.” Finn reached over and squeezed Rey’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, hastily scribbling Mr. Ben Solo on the card and tucking it under her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She plugged the address into her phone and decided on the quick walk to the senator’s office. No need to pay for an Uber for a block or two away, it’s faster to walk anyways she thought to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn disappeared to the back and Rey carefully gathered the arrangement and made her way out of the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, I understand it’s the senators birthday...a Mr. Ben Solo called this in for us to deliver?” Rey met the steady gaze of an older gentleman that looked kindly at her as she rambled. He was at the receptionist desk when she walked in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Mr. Solo remembered!” The man said, his accent evident as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re from Britain as well?” Rey beamed back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leeds I’m afraid,” he smiled. The fluorescent lighting shining on his bald head as he bobbed it excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from Jakku,” she added, “nice to meet you I’m Rey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pleasure is mine Ms. Rey, I’m Cee.” He held at his hand to shake hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish the Senator a happy birthday for me!” Rey let go of his grasp and turned to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Cee replied gathering the flowers and nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey quickly exited before lingering any longer, Finn needed help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Ben Solo, please.” The proper British accent met Bazine’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold please,” Bazine switched to Ben’s line, “Ben? There’s a gentleman in line 1 for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you ask who it was?” He fumed. He was pissed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...but he has a British accent, sounds a bit o-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could finish, Ben had switched lines. Rolling her eyes Bazine went back to scrolling her Facebook feed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bazine, direct all calls to my voicemail, I’ve got business to attend to.” Ben snapped, not even bothering looking at her as he rushed out of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the entire year Bazine had worked for him, she never knew him to leave early. He was in before she was at 8 and left well after her shift ended at 6. That much she did know about the mysterious CEO. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn’s Florist Boutique, this is...Finn.” He said grunting as he set a box down on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your shop has fucking sent my mother into fucking anaphylactic shock!” A deep irate voice hit Finn’s ears so hard that he had to pull the phone away and grimaced. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I don’t kn-“ Finn started to say confusion crossing his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DAISES! What idiot put DAISES in the senators arrangement</span>
  <span class="s1">?!” The voice yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turned around, from stocking the red roses, her tan seeping from her face giving her a sick pale tone.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck” She whispered. The senator. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Attempt Was Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gains a bit of fighting back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this was received very well! I've been writing since the idea came up on Twitter. I'm posting another chapter and I'm so thrilled everyone likes it so far. If you wanna DM me or come say hi to me on twitter please do @rae_margaret. I would LOVE feedback. The next chapter is already being written so hopefully I'll have it up in a few days!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where is Leia Organa?” Ben demanded looking at a small blonde nurse with his piercing gaze. The hospital was a shit show. Ben had been able to slip in the back to the patient rooms without notice from the receptionists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...we can’t just give out-“ the nurse stammered as she backed away from his imposing frame and glanced around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes, “I’m Ben...Solo. Her son.” He added the last part quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Master Ben!” Cee chirped coming out of a nearby room. “I thought I heard a ruckus.” He gave the nurse a small nod of dismissal and she scurried off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cee, I want to see her.” He turned to look at the aging man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s right hand. He had finally given up trying to grow hair and shaved his entire head. It suited him, his kind green eyes studying Ben. He had raised Ben or tried to while Han was off building Falcon Aviation and Leia was busy running for various offices. The man was proper and strict but, had a soft spot for the boy he spent 13 years with before being shipped off to a boarding school in the Adirondacks that his Uncle Luke ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cee sighed and made a motion of after you. Ben squared his broad shoulders and set his jaw in a hard clench. He entered the white room, his mother was hooked up to IVs and laying up in her bed. She seemed to have age since the last few weeks he had seen her. That cut him deeply. He had missed out on so much time with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cee, I need you to see when we’re getting out of here. I’ve been in observation fo-“ Leia started to say, staring at her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” She dropped her phone, opening her arms for him to hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Ben managed to say, hugging her gently. Pulling back he could see the clear lines in her face from the stress of politics. Her once deep brown hair was now peppered in silver in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Ben said. He gingerly sat on the edge of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I loved the flowers - but next time try not to kill me.” She winked at him. He managed to grimace at her in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told them no daises.” He said, looking down at his black Gucci loafers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat stoically as he listened to her recount what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying, he knew but he needed the story as concrete as he could. Who would believe a simple floral shop worker over the CEO of Palpatine Prime Financial? He was going to make someone pay for this he thought. The old anger he harbored rising, rearing its ugly head inside of his chest. He looked over at his mother, seemingly dwarfed in the large hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s bound to happen, I just wish I wasn’t here for my birthday! You can bring me to dinner next week to make up for it.” She winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” He sighed, feeling like a total asshole for almost killing his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Finn...” Rey whispered. That’s all she could manage to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peanut, just calm down okay?” Finn said giving her a warm hug, enveloping her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening guys?” Poe stalked in, his curly hair perfectly moused, concern crossing his handsome features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we may have made a mistake...” Finn trailed off, at this Rey began sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Poe came around the counter setting the coffee and box of doughnuts on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-we gave Senator Organa...d-daises.” Rey hiccuped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...does she prefer orchids?” Poe quipped back, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey only buried her face into Finn’s shoulder at this, her shoulders shaking as she cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No babe, she’s allergic. Highly allergic. I just got the ass chewing of a century from the irate dick that ordered the arrangement and didn’t tell us.” Finn said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who ordered them?” Poe rubbed Rey’s back to coax her out of Finn’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name on the credit card was Ben Solo,” Rey replied pulling back from Finn’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s mouth hung open, “that’s her son.” He said softly. “He should have known better!” He finished, pushing a cup of tea towards Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Her son ordered flowers but didn’t know that she was allergic?” Rey calmed a bit at the new information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess so, I work under his dad...Han Solo, those two don’t talk. Leia has been trying to mend that bridge for the last few years.” Poe replied. "I was around when Ben started to work for Snoke, caused a huge rift in their relationship. They hadn't spoken in...I'd guess about 10 years." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking idiot,” Rey said, her sadness fading away. So it wasn’t her fault. As she pondered how a son could forget his own mother’s allergy - the phone started ringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, this is Finn's Flo-," Poe started as he was cut off. "Ah, Ben, so nice to hear from you after so long." Poe's voice dripped with sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled widely at whatever the man on the other line was saying. Poe didn't reply to Ben for almost five minutes. Finn and Rey were staring wide-eyed at him waiting to hear a hint of what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, but you do know that you're the one that didn't disclose the allergy." Poe retorted, anger flashing across his face. He listened for a few more minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, did Ben ever say to you anything about Ms. Organa's allergy to...what was it? Daises?" Poe questioned Rey, holding the phone away from his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Mr. Solo did not disclose that allergy to me." Rey shot back, her anger at Ben rising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Ben, our employee said you didn't disclose that information. So if you want to continue this conversation I suggest you have your lawyer reach out to me." With more force then he meant Poe slammed down the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that asshole, he never told me Senator Organa had an allergy to fucking daisies!” Rey seethed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know sweetie but he’s looking for someone to pay with their job. He can never take responsibility for anything. I’ll handle it and speak with Han.” Poe finished his coffee and threw it in the trash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a bit.” Poe gave Rey a beaming smile and kissed her on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, can I help you?” Rey looked up from her phone as the door chime rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn had left early to make dinner for the group tonight to get Rey’s mind off the possible impending doom. Poe still hadn’t returned or answered any texts and it was nearing 5:00 P.M. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Johnson?” A wheedling British accent asked coming around the massive display of Peruvian Lilies. Rey’s eyebrows rose as a tall ginger-haired man appeared, his pointed features taking in the shop with displeasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.” She stood up, the excitement from meeting another Brit flowing through her. She walked around the counter to meet him. His eyes trailed up and down her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what we were expecting.” He commented lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Not bothering to hide her annoyance. The excitement slowly ebbing out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh apologies,” the man continued on, not acknowledging his comment. “Armitage Hux.” He held his hand out for her to shake. Rey looked down at it and took it in her firm, warm, grasp pumping once and letting go. His hand was limp and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Ren sent me to deliver this. I handle all his legal affairs.” He continued, pulling a Manila envelope out of his impeccable suit. Rey studies him for a minute, he was clothed in what she guessed was a high-end designer suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger surged through her as he held it out to her, she snatched it from his hand and tore it open. Rey looked up at him as she ripped it open, his smirk becoming more and more evident. She looked down at the paper, “SUMMONS OF CIVIL ACTION” was printed across the top. She glazed over the rest a man named Kylo Ren was suing her in small claims court, for $150,000 an expected response within 20 days. She knew exactly who Kylo Ren was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curiosity Killed The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey shows her fiery side and Ben still has demons inside of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still riding a high from having such a lovely response to this! I'm literally shocked still. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to follow this. I really appreciate it. I usually write 2 or 3 chapters at a time and read and reread them to make sure everything is right. I'm super critical of my work. I'm also going to TRY to make chapters longer. I just try to end chapters at a good point. I'm aiming to update at least one to two times a week and possibly finish the story within March. I don't know. Anyways, please let me know what you think - leave feedback or if you want...follow me on twitter! @rae_margaret I'd love to hear from you guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux stared for a bit at Rey as she reread through the paperwork he had drawn up earlier in the day at Ben's request. He had asked him to use his old alias for the paperwork - Kylo Ren to keep the issue out of the papers. No one was aware the Senator was in the hospital. Her team wanted to keep it that way with elections happening in November. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Solo to kiss my fucking ass!” Rey exclaimed, tearing up the paper and shoving it back into the envelope shaking with anger. "Do you think I'm that stupid I don't know who this Kylo Ren is?" she added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you know what, I’ll do it! Bring this bullshit back to him!” Rey messily scrawled “KISS MY ASS” on the envelope and shoved it back to Hux. The smirk had left his lips. Instead, he rolled his eyes and took the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this Ms. Johnson?” Hux asked lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, get out. I’m closing.” Rey turned away from him and she heard the bell ring of his exit before she even made it behind the counter to grab her purse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting," Poe commented as Rey recounted the run-in with Hux and how Ben Solo had decided to use a different name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing this is something that he wants it kept out of papers. He is after all CEO of Palpatine Financial" Finn added, setting down the lasagna on the table. Rose sat down next to Rey and squeezed her hand, the two had met in mechanical engineering applications. Rose had fit instantly into their little group and was in the process of becoming Rey's new roommate when Paige moved in two weeks to Chicago for a job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Rey, why don't you try to talk to this guy? Ben right?" She looked at Rey quizzically. Poe snorted in response to this, earning a side-eye look from Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No offense dear, but Rey just spit in Solo's face. You think landing his mother in the hospital was bad enough? Rey just told the most pretentious, uptight, prick to kiss her ass." Poe said through a mouthful of lasagna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned, "I don't even have the money for a lawyer right now." Which was the truth. They lived in Lower East Side, not as expensive as Upper but her extra money from the flower shop afforded her the luxury of living across the hall from her adoptive brother. Rose coming to live with her was supposed to help her start saving for a rainy day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peanut, don't worry about it. I'll have Chewie look over it. He's gotten Han out of plenty of close calls." Poe said taking a massive bite of garlic bread. "I've already spoken to Han, he's supposed to mention something to Leia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, I tore the paperwork up and shoved it back in the envelope." Rey sighed, starting in on her own plate of lasagna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter, Chewie knows Hux," Poe replied, leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Red or white?" Finn asked Rey, "we have more of the white if you're looking to get drunk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"White" is all Rey said back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo was in his office when Hux returned, he had returned after visiting with his mother for an hour. She was supposed to be released by 4 P.M. The clock now read 7:30 P.M. He was going over numbers from the previous years budget when a knock startled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ben called out glancing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo, you're back. Senator Organa going to be okay?" Hux didn't even sound concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, studying Hux intently with a piercing gaze. He wasn't in the mood for the redheads goading today. In fact, if he had said anything else to him, he was going to walk around his desk and throw him through the 32nd story window. The only reason he had roped Hux into helping is that he was a damned good lawyer and he would keep his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much do I owe you?" Ben said, reaching into his suit pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing...yet," Hux replied, sneering as he handed the envelope to Ben. His dark eyebrows knit in confusion as he took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is this?" Ben hissed. He turned the envelope over, "KISS MY ASS" was sloppily written in all caps. He opened the flap to peer inside, the previously intact paperwork was now shredded inside the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger instantly overtook Ben, it rolled off of him in waves as he threw the entire thing across the room. He stood picking up the nearest coffee mug and slinging it into the wall, making Hux jump a bit at the sudden outburst. He was breathing heavily as turned around, trying to calm down. He heard the door close gently behind him and he knew that Hux had scurried off. Probably to tell Snoke he was out of control, he didn't care. At this point his old anger deep inside him welled up and he gave into it as he shoved papers off his desk. Fury blinding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away" Rey mumbled into her pillow, turning over. The wine from last night still on her lips, she curled in on herself her head pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, we've gotta go into work." Finn boomed happily as he threw Rey's curtains back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm taking the day off." Rey groaned, throwing her pillow at Finn as the sunlight streamed in blinding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not today Peanut, we've got orders out of our ass and I'm not letting you sulk. Poe will take care of everything trust me." Finn walked over and yanked the cover off of Rey. She sighed and sat up looking at him through blurry eyes. Her sweatpants had ridden up her legs in her fitful night of sleep, her t-shirt hanging off her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn carried on a conversation about their orders for the day, throwing a pair of skinny jeans at her. She huffed some more but he ignored her, throwing a collared shirt at her and sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five minutes, I'll get us breakfast. My treat since I got you drunk last night." Finn smiled at her, knowing that she couldn't say no to free food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine" she grumbled back, stripping off her nightclothes as he exited her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good news!" Poe came by the shop at lunch, Rey was up to her elbows in carnations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” She said pulling her hands from the flowers and wiping them on her apron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chewie was able to obtain a copy of the summons, so we’re good on that end. We’re going to submit a response of the incident.” Poe said, setting food on the counter for her and Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Poe, I don’t want to give him anything. I don’t want to submit shit.” Rey replied, opening up the bag containing her fries and munching on one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the right way to do things, Rey.” Poe chastised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn rolled his eyes at the squabble, “hey peanut, have you considered going to talk to Ben? Maybe try and get this sorted outside of court?” He said eyeing them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey paled at the thought, he was a huge asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn, he’s asking for money, my job, or to shut us down. Maybe all three. I don’t have anything to offer him.” Rey looked down at her lap. Fidgeting with her fingernails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to offer him anything, just go let him see a face with a name. Visit his office?” Finn suggested. Poe let out a heavy breath and whistled lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Solo” Bazine greeted Ben as he walked into his office from a lunch meeting with the Palpatine Financial board of directors. He was already in a pissy mood, he grunted at Bazine as he walked by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a visitor," she continued, he stopped in his tracks. Not noticing there was a person sitting in the chair outside his office. He glanced over and didn't recognize the young woman. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Impressions Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First impressions can go wrong...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, another update! If I'm not working, playing minecraft, browsing twitter...I'm writing. I'm trying to be less critical of myself and just go with the flow but it can be hard. Feel free to give me constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Ben studied the girl critically. She was petite from what he could tell, she had a soft welcoming look to her and keen hazel eyes. Which at that moment were trained on him. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Solo, I’m Rey...” she trailed off, standing up. She was thin, but the t-shirt and skinny jeans she was wearing hugged her curves wonderfully. She extended her hand to shake his, he noticed she was tanned as if she stepped off a weeks vacation somewhere tropical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johnson.” Is all he muttered, she lowered her hand. The tension between them palpable. The British accent making a connection in his brain. The woman he was suing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this isn’t typical, to show up at someone’s place of work. I just wanted to introduce myself and clear up the misunderstanding.” She continued, not faltering a bit. Ben still stared, starting to calculate her response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was smart, he thought to himself. She wasn’t apologizing or taking the blame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten into more than he bargained for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stood strongly, she shut her mouth waiting for a response. Her stomach doing flips. He was handsome, the type of handsome you might miss if you’re not looking. Then when you did look, you wouldn’t be able to stop staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hair framed his face perfectly in a wavy sea of darkness. His strong features were accented by full lips and beauty marks. His dark eyes remained on her and it made her even more nervous knowing now that the asshole...was fucking hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked by her, finally tearing his gaze away. He opened his office door for her and nodded for her to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey did everything in her power to not let her jaw drop. Ben’s office was incredible. The black wooden desk was situated in front of a floor to ceiling window overlooking the city. A view that costed an upwards of 2 million dollars. He took a seat, making the view even better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey taking the hint, sat across from him in one of the two chairs. He was still studying her, formulating what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had formulated the plan to sue Rey, he had in his mind a wall street moguls wife that had a flower business in her spare time between shopping Saks. Not a gorgeous young woman, who he noticed wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe there is a misunderstanding,” Ben broke the silence first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but there is, you’ve been telling everyone that I was, what was the term used, “negligent” in delivering Senator Organa daises. Which by the way - YOU failed to disclose!” Rey started immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had just bit off more than he could chew. Now he had to take a deep breath from letting anger rear its ugly head inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You a floral shop...worker is it? Not owner? Should have listened to a bit more closely!” He shot back. She sat forward in her chair, her eyes ignited in hate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo didn’t even know his own mother was allergic.” She spat at him. The way she said Ben Solo, made his ears grow hot. His cheeks flushed as he gritted his teeth. How dare she call him out? Who the hell is she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't public knowledge that Ben Solo was Senator Organa's son. He had used Kylo Ren all through college and interning with Snoke. He had left Ben Solo behind when he turned 18, not wanting anyone to make the connection to his father...Han Solo of Falcon Enterprises a large, private aerospace company. After he had been hired on to Palpatine Prime Financial - legalities made him use his real name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally speculation would hit the newspapers about who exactly IS Ben Solo and is he any relation to Han Solo. Neither one of them ever commented and Leia knew better than to step in. Her PR team kept it all under wraps. Although yes, Leia Organa and Han Solo were married - little was known about the senator's immediate family. Money had a habit of hiding secrets and Ben preferred it that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck out," he seethed, not bothering to remain professional. He was too in shock from her knowing this tidbit of information that he had lost all will to remain calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly and the sentiment still stands Solo, kiss my ass." With the last little remark, Rey stood up and walked out. Leaving the door open. Ben still sitting at his desk clenching and unclenching his fists. Everyone was in the office - the small voice in the back of his head told him to let his anger out and throw his shit around. He stopped himself, resigning to a heavy sigh and turning around in his chair to look out at the skyline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU DID WHAT?" Poe was smiling. It was obvious he was enjoying the recount of the days' events as the four friends were sitting down for another dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grinned back at him from ear to ear. Finn clapped her on the shoulder, and swooped down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rose high-fived her - it was a night for celebration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that it's not public knowledge - it's been speculated, never confirmed that he's Leia's son," Poe said, giving himself a heaping scoop of mashed potatoes Finn had made. "He's going to know it came from someone close to the family. He'll never guess me. Just don't tell him please." Poe gave her a meaningful look and went back to his own food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poe...you know I would never!" Rey exclaimed, putting her fork down. He nodded, "I know, just putting it out there...don't need two of us on the end of his wrath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...another wine night? I moved in officially!" Rose beamed at the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I don't know if I should," Rey was the first to answer her, but after the day she had...she wanted a glass...or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you want to," Finn chided, bring glasses out and a wine bottle under his arm. Poe turned and looked at him and Rey sighed...she wanted someone the way Poe looked at Finn, to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had her fair share of men, never dating anyone longer than a couple of months before they seemingly drifted out of her life. She was nearing the age of 26 and she had no significant other or even family to show for it except for her little friend group. Even though Rose was single she was a few years younger than Rey and still going through a serial dating phase. Finn and Poe were on the path to engagement and Rey weren't bitter about it at all, she was happy for them, really. It's just she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something in her life missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Rey pretended exasperation and took the glass from Finn's hand, all but downing it in a couple of gulps. Poe clapped and Finn poured her another glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had seethed silently until around 3, almost two hours. No one had bothered him and Bazine had the right mind to forward all of his calls to voicemail. All he kept running through was the way Rey Johnson said "Ben Solo." The way she had spat it at him, made him angry...and more confusingly...turned on. It was 7 before he cleared the last of the pressing emails trying his damndest to now allow his thoughts to drift back to the young woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped rustling with his briefcase and phone to ensure no one was out in the office before leaving. The last thing he needed was a run-in with Hux. He finally allowed himself once shut away in the descending elevator for his thoughts to land on Rey. Most encounters with women involved them throwing themselves at him, being he was noted as Wallstreet's number 13 most eligible bachelor against his will. He hadn't even given an interview - they just put together what facts they knew about him. He was 6'2 and 34 years old, his alma matter being Harvard and landing an internship directly after with Snoke - the chairman of Palpatine Financial and the one pulling all the strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben lightly tapped on his thigh as the numbers counted down, 23...22...21. Rey had been different, she clearly wasn't interested in him and in fact at this point...he could almost guarantee she hated him. He smirked at the thought, nothing new. A new thought crossed his mind, what the hell was he going to do if she decided to open her mouth and tell everyone he was Leia Organa’s son? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Get Out of Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey agreed to something against her better judgement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve had a great time writing this chapter. It took me a few days to edit it. Maybe I need a beta reader...I have two ways this story COULD go...I’m just not sure which way....aaaahhhhh. I hope you guys enjoy, come say hi on Twitter @rae_margaret</p><p>-</p><p>ALSO: please forgive me for any mistakes. I’m writing on my phone this weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rey groaned turning over in bed, at least it was Saturday. She could sleep in and relax the day away from drinking two nights in a row. She needed to lay off of wine for a bit. It always gave her the worst headaches the next day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sunlight was just starting to stream between the gaps in her curtains, she was just about to shove her head under the pillow when a chime caught her attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, throwing a pillow to the end of the bed and dug around a bit for her phone. She finally found it under her and almost dead, it was 6:35 in the morning, the sun was just rising. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ms. Johnson...perhaps we got off on the the wrong foot, please meet me for dinner tonight -B</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes wide as she reread the text. Her heart was pounding, not because he was one of the most handsome men she met...no. That couldn’t be it. He was an asshole, it made her anxious and she felt her stomach churn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking back down she saw the little numbers above the text, he had sent it at 6:32 A.M. Who the fuck is up at that time on a Saturday? Rey flung her phone down, she had no idea how to even respond. How had Ben even get her number? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chewie must have filed anyway against her wishes. The paperwork must have included her personal information...allowing it to be used at Ben’s disposal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked the phone back up, he fingers quickly typed a response, she hit send right as her phone died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben glowered down at his phone, the ding ringing through his headphones. He slowed the treadmill down and opened his messages. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s all the message said and the side of his mouth quirked up. Rey was something else, he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted. Especially from a woman, let alone a lowly flower shop worker. Anger tickled inside of him, quickly replacing his amusement. This girl could be a liability. He sighed and clenched his teeth. Ben punched the speed up on the treadmill and ran, letting his anger burn through his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s phone had been on charge for the last three hours, she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. Instead, she caught up her laundry and cleaned. Trying to get her mind off of the possible text waiting for her when she decided to turn her phone back on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on her front door broke her concentration, she jumped being deep in thought. She grumbled throwing the sponge down in the sink from scrubbing a pot. She was praying to whatever gods there may be that it wouldn’t be Ben Solo standing on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose, you don’t have to knock...you’re moving in this week!” Rey beamed at the shorter woman. Her arms were cradling a box. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s just...” Rose bit her lip, “I don’t want to intrude!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey giggled at this, she was really looking forward to the company. Rose had easily filled a void that Finn left when he started dating Poe. Not to say that Rose replaced Finn, but she had never had a close girlfriend. She was excited at 25 for this new prospect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose, you’re easily one of my best friends and we’re roommates now. You’re never intruding.” Rey stood back and let Rose in and made her promise to stop knocking. They chatted for a few minutes, Rey completely forgetting her phone for another hour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Rey had made it back to her own room, she had completely forgot about her text to Ben. Her stomach dropped as she picked her phone up. Rose had run back to her other apartment to pick up more boxes and meet her friend Kaydel for dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turned her phone on waiting as the little logo faded out and her home screen came up. She was holding her breath as she noticed 5 new text notifications. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest being from the number had had yet to save...Ben. She looked at the message and had to stop her self from gasping.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Perhaps you took that as a suggestion, come to dinner...I’ll consider dropping the case. -B</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey sighed almost in resignation. She clicked off the message and looked at the time, it was already 4 in the afternoon. Her thoughts drifted to Finn and Poe. They had been so good to her. She couldn’t let them down, if she could get the case dropped...maybe dinner wouldn’t be so bad? The flower shop wasn’t an end goal, but it was Finn’s dream right now. She couldn’t ruin that for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben smirked as his phone lit up, he had simply saved her number as “R” and she had responded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fine</span>
    <span class="s1">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finished the second glass of whiskey he had been nursing since 2 and his eyes flicked back to his computer. There’s no way he could work on budgets right now when he has to get ready for a...</span>
  <span class="s2">date. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost 5, she had agreed to meet him at a place called “Club Macanudo” at 6. Rey had googled the place and had a mild panic attack, they had a strict dress code. There was nothing in her closet that fit the bill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You home?” Rose’s voice rang out, pulling Rey from her pit of despair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, in here!” She called back. Closing her closet doors. She had spent the last 15 minutes staring into. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the plans for tonight?” Rose popped her head in Rey’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, I actually have a date...” Rey trailed off and dropped her eyes. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt and feeling guilty. It was Roses first night in their apartment and she had to go meet some creep for dinner to keep him from ruining her life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose squealed in delight and Rey blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so exciting, with who?!” Rose invited herself in and perched on Rey’s bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Benjamin Solo.” Rey muttered, watching Rose’s jaw go slack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly recovered, “so...but...why?” Rose asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said if I’d meet him for dinner...he’d maybe drop the case...” Rey trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well go! If he’ll leave you alone after!” Rose exclaimed. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She was concerned that Rose may judge her for going. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just don’t have anything to wear.” Rey threw her hands up and sat down next to Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a few black dresses that may fit, Paige gave them to me! I can’t fit in them, but you two have a similar body type.” Rose stood up and held her hand out for Rey. Rey smiled up at her friend and followed her into her bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben Solo is not a patient man, he stood outside waiting on Rey Johnson for 10 minutes. Luckily the weather for May was nice.The sun was still dancing along the city line, shadows were cast across the street from the tall buildings. He looked down at his watch 6:15. He grumbled and stuck near the wall, watching the bustling of people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” a soft accented voice said. He looked down into a set of doe eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey,” he regarded her, a slight tone of astonishment breaking through as he said her name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed as he eyed her up and down. The dress seemed made for her, the black hugged her curves deliciously. The neckline plunged enough to remain elegant, but made his eyes hesitate. Her feet in a pair of pointed toe pumps, her legs tanned and toned. A small silver necklace hung near the dip in the bottom of her throat. Her hair tickled her shoulders, she had shoulder length hair. A new piece of information he gathered, the last time it was pulled back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From what he could tell she had even worn make up. It made her appear...even more wide eyed. He licked his lips, like he was about to eat the most delicious meal of his life. This made her cheeks redden further. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After you,” Ben opened the door for her into the small hallway that led to the elevator. She held her head high as she walked past him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded in thanks, finally not standing on display for him. She eyed him out of the corner of her vision. He was REALLY tall, his face in thought as they waited. Lips pursed. He was stoic, looking like a Greek god carved out of a milky marble. The black suit rippled across his shoulders as he moved forward to hold the elevator door back. Rey noticed a small quirk, his hair curled up from his collar. He looked shaggy, but it suited him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black dress-shirt was tight across his broad chest. He had stubble starting on his chin and lip, she noticed as she passed him, getting into the cramped elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head slightly to herself, he was an asshole. He could put on a show and be charming all he wanted but she had come for one reason and one reason only. To get out of trouble...right? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE EXCUSE ANY TYPOS. I’m on my phone. I’ll come back through today and edit/revise all chapters to ensure the readability is decent. </p><p> </p><p>So I had writers block for a while. Where I wanted this to go or when it should end and I’m happy to say I now have a clear direction of where it’s going after watching TROS yesterday. Whew! So enjoy this chapter. I needed a sounding board but I don’t have anyone lmao so it took me longer to figure it out. But thank you for the kind reception and I’m so excited to continue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rey took in the city skyline beside them, it was gorgeous. The panoramic view was almost worth giving in to see. Ben was engrossed in his phone for a few moments after they were seated. Rey continued to just take everything in, if she had pressed her face against the glass she could have seen the street below of bustling people. Instead, she leaned back in her chair and cleared her throat after a few more moments.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry,” Ben said, locking his phone and tucking it into an inner pocket on his suit. He smiled at her, “business never stops.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rey nodded, internally rolling her eyes at his little comment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, lets be real here - why did you ask me to dinner?” Rey had enough of the little dance of awkwardness between them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben studied her for a few moments over the menu, “I just wanted to meet the woman who almost killed my mother.” He smirked at her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rey bit her tongue as the waitress came by to take their order. Seething, she pretended to read her own menu. Before she could even read the first item, Ben ordered the most expensive wine on the list to start. He closed the menu, sliding it away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wanted to, maybe get to know you...” he trailed off, folding his hands in front of him and leaning forward. Rey looked at him speculatively. There’s no way in hell this hot shot CEO just “wants to get to know her.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Really? Because a few days ago you were suing me.” A slight smile plays on her lips, she has no issues playing his game. He studied her, opening his mouth to say something but closing it as the waitress came up to pour their wine. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Thank you," Rey said to the woman who nodded and went on her way. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I was a bit out of line, I'll give you that much." Ben looks at her, his eyes boring into her own. They were a nice warm brown when he was...content? Is that what he is right now? Rey thought to herself nodding, sipping her wine it spread warmth in her chest and rose to her cheeks. His eyes had been darker the first time she met him at his office. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"So what's the game plan, I just go to dinner with you...you schmooze me for a bit and then by the end of the night I'm off the hook?" Rey asked, feeling the thin stem of glass as she set it down on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you from, Ms. Rey Johnson?” Ben ignored her question. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A small town in Jakku, England. You?” She shot back at him. This didn’t phase him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Over in Chelsea. What brought you to the states?” He replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dunno, my parents came here, dropped me off with god father. He died. I was in the system. Got out of the system and now living on my own. Getting sued. Anything else?” Rey said sassily.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, the smirk was wiped from his lips. He grew more pale as his eyes slid past Rey to the entrance. He took a heavy drink from his glass. Rey raised her eyebrows and glanced to her right. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A well dressed older woman in a pantsuit with her hair in a neat, low bun at the base of her neck walked in.Her eyes searched the tables as she spoke to the host, Ben noticeable shrank down in his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ben!” The older woman thanked the host and walked to where they were sitting. The tables around them quieted a bit but as she approached them the noise level returned to normal. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rey looked at Ben, lips pressed together questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders at her and sat straighter. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Leia, what are you doing here?” Ben asked, standing up to hug the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Your dad is supposed to be here any minute...” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Senator Organa was standing in front of her at this very moment. The same senator in which she accidentally delivered daises to that is highly allergic. It was Rey’s turn to make herself as small as she could.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I see.” Ben responded curtly. Leia smiled sadly at Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know he does miss you.” She reached for his massive hand, her own dwarfed comically small against her sons.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rey felt like she was watching something extremely intimate. Leia was so engrossed with her son that she hadn’t even noticed her or a tall gentleman with salt and peppered hair make his way to her side. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey kid.” He said softly to Ben, pushing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. His face had deep wrinkles but his eyes were bright, filled with a youthfulness.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rey unsure what to say or do, watched the scene unfold. The tension between the trio was so thick that she could feel it weighted against her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Han.” Ben managed to grit out, his teeth clenched. Rey’s eyes widened, she recovered quickly. Han Solo. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If you’ll excuse-“ Rey started to say. All eyes turned on her, Leia interrupted. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, hello! Ben didn’t even bother to introduce us. I’m Leia, Benjamin’s mother.”She smiled kindly at her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is Rey. My date.” Ben didn’t bother to add from where. Leia held her hand out to Rey. A look of surprised crosses Han’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nice to meet you.” Rey squeaked out. She shook Leia’s warm hand. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is Han, his dad.” Leia let go of her hand and nudged Han to shake her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, nice to meet you...Rey.” Han winked at her. “We’ll leave you kids to it, come on Leia. Let’s go get pizza instead. I’ve got to get back to the office soon.” Han glanced at Ben who was glowering down at his phone, exiting the situation entirely. Leia nodded and squeezed Ben’s shoulder as she passed by. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well...Benjamin that was interesting.” Rey grinned at him. He rolled his eyes, which were darker now but unreadable. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the dinner was small questions, mainly asked by Ben. Rey in turn gave up trying to figure out what the point of the dinner was and tried to relax as the evening grew darker. The waitress coming by to fill their wine glasses multiple times. At one point Rey was sure that they had to be on their second bottle. Ben’s eyes had grown softer as the meeting with his parents drifted from his mind. He had almost forgotten that this wasn’t a regular date at one point.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They finished their meals and the check was promptly taken care of by Ben before Rey could even reach into her purse to retrieve her card. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ben, I could have covered by half!” She exclaimed, giggling slightly. The tips of Ben’s ears turned pink, he was thankful that his hair was long enough to hide them. She was unabashedly flirting with him now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I asked you here.” He smiled at her, genuine warmth exuding from it. If Rey had been a few more glasses deep, she would have melted into the floor. But, this was Ben Solo the asshole suing her. So instead she just nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They quickly exited the restaurant, walking closer than they had earlier arriving.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Opportunities Always Arise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets an offer...things start to intertwine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, just working on updating my fics. The other one 'Beneath The Darkness' has an update coming soon but I'm really focused on this. If you wanna come say hi my twitter is @rae_margaret. Any comments, suggestions, or anything is ALWAYS appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this has been interesting,” Rey commented in the elevator. Ben was leaning against the back wall contentedly. He was in beautiful company and filled with lust or was that the alcohol? He wondered to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he responded lazily. His eyes taking her in, drinking her up in his mind. He may be an asshole but he could appreciate a beautiful woman. She blushed, feeling like a lamb trapped in the lion's den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged as they hit the ground floor, he motioned ‘after you’ and followed her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll be seeing you...” Rey started to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more dinner,” Ben said, surprising himself with his own words. He had enjoyed himself immensely. There had been banter, she was smart and didn’t shirk away from him or try to use him for an expensive dinner and quick fuck. She was real company, even if she was there because he was suing her - it didn’t feel like she was at all unhappy to be around him after they loosened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...maybe?” Rey replied confused at this new request. She too had enjoyed herself, but he could be an asshole. He also had deep-seated issues with his parents and he was a powerful handsome CEO, she was sure that there was a different woman every day of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more and I’ll pretend it never happened.” Ben was begging now. He knew it but being around Rey was the most he smiled in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. My Uber is here. Bye Ben.” Is all she said as she ducked in. He watched her go, longer than he should have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Rose squealed. Rey had returned home, her feet hurting as she kicked off her shoes and explained the entire night to Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I dunno Rose, he was actually charming.” Rey flopped down onto their couch next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he’s dropping the lawsuit...what’s the harm in going on dates with him?” Rose continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot Rose, we aren’t the same. He’s dark, brooding, powerful. I’m just figuring my life out. I’m not up to dating Mr. CEO.” Rey sighed. Rose shrugged her shoulders and nudged her smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed, love you.” Rey got up and padded into her room before Rose could press her more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s phone screen lit up, it was Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had a nice evening. Thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all it said, nothing more or less. She smiled at the screen relaxing a little bit. Rey would be lying to herself if she said he was ugly. Ben Solo was solid, well built, and handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Rey imagined his large hand spanning across her stomach and working his way down between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her mind wander for a few more moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey woke up the next day and pulled on her jeans, shirt, and sneakers. Walking around the apartment she gathered up her purse and checked her phone. Finn had texted saying he was at the shop and to come in whenever she wanted. Feeling thankful that her best friend was understanding, she made a cup of coffee and mulled over what to reply to Ben. The message sat open on her screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided while pouring creamer into the mug, on just a simple ‘me too.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey peanut.” Finn looked up from a notebook filled with orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry I’m a little late.” Rey replied, pulling an apron off the hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, how’d the date go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, he’s dropping the case.” Rey was being short, she knew Finn would pick up on this but she didn’t want him asking questions. She wasn’t even sure what it or they were. Definitely not dating, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded and gave her a small knowing smile. He wouldn’t push her, but he would poke around. Before she could even ask him anything about the upcoming orders, someone came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to-“ Rey started to greet. “Han.” is all she got out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, thought I’d make an appearance since we didn’t get properly introduced last night.” He held out his hand, she took it instantly. Han had kind eyes that reminded her of her godfather Obi Kenobi. The memories of him had faded since she had been so young, but she always remembered his eyes and how he had doted on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Mr. Solo.” Rey looked at Finn who was standing wide-eyed. Rey guesses Poe never introduced the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Han, Mr. Solo is my father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Finn, he owns the shop.” Rey babbled, feeling awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han, it is so good to meet you sir!” Finn shook his outstretched hand vigorously. Han looked amused but remained good-natured it was obvious that the older Solo’s charm hadn’t completely rubbed off on Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You busy?” Han asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking around at all of the flowers and hanging plants. “I was thinking about going to get some coffee, wanna come along? There are some things we should probably discuss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shot Finn a look who eyed a ‘go on’ and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She took off the apron and Han led the way to the door. The walk to the coffee shop was quiet, Han made quips about the city and the bustle. Rey listened and laughed. This was a light conversation and she knew a heavier one was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plain black and...” he looked at Rey, “on me kid.” She ordered coffee with cream. After seated with their drinks, Han looked at her a moment before speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t said anything to Leia after Poe told me what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...?” Rey questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, her and Ben are just now getting along, I know exactly who you were the moment he said your name was Rey.” Han continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sipped her coffee and waited for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d he ask you out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure...your guess is as good as mine Han.” Rey was anxious now. She hadn’t expected any of this to come to Han Solo’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around before lowering his voice, “look Ben is a good kid, I love him. I miss him but be careful. Things around him tend to take dark turns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey, taken aback choked lightly on her coffee. Han patted her back, “sorry not to take you off guard. There are rumors floating around that Sheev Palpatine is pulling his funding soon. Closing shop. So if that happens...who knows what Ben will do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gaped at Han, “I’m not sure what to say, Han.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing kid, I just wanted you to know. I’m working on a new position at my company, should he want to take it. But in the meantime I’d appreciate you keeping an eye on him. Bring some light to his darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “look I’m really still very sorry about almost killing Leia...it was an honest mistake. Ben didn’t tell me...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I figured he didn’t. Don’t worry about it. Leia is fine now, she’s happy to see Ben with someone. It’s long gone in her mind.” Han waved her off. “I did the same thing on our third date, spent the night in the hospital with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at him, feeling a sense of acceptance, Han was a really good guy she liked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could, just...occasionally update me with how he’s doing? Leia doesn’t want to push him and neither do I, but I haven’t spoken to him in over 10 years. I just want to know he’s okay.” Han continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve gotten the wrong impression, we only went out for dinner. That’s all.” Rey said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, we both know you aren’t stupid. You give him a run for his money AND your pretty to boot!” Han exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey blushed, “no promises...but I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...airplanes huh?” Rey changed the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning the two sat at the little table at the coffee shop discussing mechanical aspects of a Boeing 777. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINN?” Rey called into the empty shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” he replied. He was in the corner of the shop looking at the stock of baskets they kept on hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...? How’d it go?” He set his clipboard down and crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good actually, I had a lot of fun. Han is a good guy.” Rey was side stepping the real question of ‘what the fuck is going on?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you know what I’m asking peanut.” Finn gave her the look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he just asked that I basically keep dating his son so he can keep tabs on him.” Rey studied Finn’s reaction. He remained impassive and shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful.” He picked his clipboard back up and Rey sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also offered me a job, assisting him in day to day operations as an engineering intern...paid.” Rey broke the news gently. Finn knew it was her dream, they both had a silent acknowledgment that when she was offered a job in the city...she should take it. It still didn’t make it easier or less awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peanut! Why didn’t you lead with that?!” Finn threw his clipboard on the floor this time and gathered Rey in a hug. She teared up, relief flooding through her, she knew deep down he would react well. Rey was always afraid of disappointing Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an informal interview with him and HR tomorrow, he said I could start any time.” She bit her lip pulling back slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing! This so perfect for you. Aerospace...wow. You’ll be working with Poe too!” Finn released her from the hug. “Don’t worry, we’re all set here. I can manage until I find some help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still work some weekends Finn, this place has grown on me a lot.” Rey knew deep down this was true, the place had grown on her a lot. It was relaxing and easy work. Finn wasn’t demanding and Rey was a hard worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll hold you up to that.” Finn beamed at her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey accidentally runs into Ben.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did NOT forget about this fic! I’ve been meaning to post this update for a while. I know I left on a cliffhanger but the next chapter is being written and I’ll post this week hopefully! I’ve got a ton of downtime at work so you guys know what I’ll do! As always I love you all and thank you for the kind reception of this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 8:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Amilyn Holdo. Head of HR.” Han said gesturing to a door. He opened without knocking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The office was white carpet and walls with gray office furniture. Green plants were on every available surface and around the window behind her, it was comfortable and Rey felt a tinge of sadness taking in the room - it reminded her of the floral shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tall, regal woman, dressed in a blouse and jeans stood at her desk. Her hair had a purple tinge to it and hung loosely around her sharp features which instantly softened. Her gaze moving from the paperwork in front of her. Her standing desk lowering as she pressed a button and walked around it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey felt a bit overdressed. She had worn the black dress that she wore on her date with Ben, topping it with a charcoal blazer that Finn had suggested - bringing it from his own closet. She felt powerful and the same black pointed toe pumps finished the look. She made sure to swipe some mascara on her eyelashes and a light gloss on her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pleasure to meet you Miss Jackson!” Amilyn held her hand out, Rey snapped out of her sadness and beamed at the woman shaking her hand. She was older and her blue eyes shone kindness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning had started out wonderfully, Finn had woken her up with coffee, babbling about how excited he was for her. Rose had left her some apple turnovers which her and Finn scarfed down while he walked her to the street Falcon Enterprises sat on jutting into the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please sit!” Amilyn gestured to the seat across from her own. Rey liked the woman already, she was kind but direct, exuding confidence she wanted to mimic. Han sat in the chair next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The early morning touring the facilities had been exhausting. The lower floors were accounting, HR, and other administration jobs. As the elevator moved up and Han took her through each sizable floor. The higher floors sat the engineering and project offices. Rey marveled over white boards with measurements and data. The mechanical engineering teams didn’t get in until later. Rey pointed to a few sets of data and fixed an equation missing a number. Han looked at her incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kid that took our team 3 weeks to do, how’d you figure it out this fast?” He studied the numbers before them. Rey shrugged her shoulders. At the end he took her back down personally, to Amilyn Holdo’s office, the head of HR. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Han, where do you want to place Rey? Interning with...?” Amilyn folded her hands on her lap her eyes moving between the two as she trailed off. This brought Rey’s thoughts back to the current moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, myself. I want her interning directly with me.” Han replied. He shot Rey a smile and she thought she may faint. She was under the impression her interning would be done with one of the project managers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Han...you do realize the magnitude of that position? You’re jumping ahead of a lot of internal candidates.” Amilyn studied both Han and Rey intently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amilyn, I don’t take this lightly I hope you know that,” Han started. “She’s brilliant, she just fixed Wexley’s data for the Air Force project. The flaps were going to produced at 2 inches too left causing drag!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was blushing as Amilyn started speaking, “Snap...Wexley?” Amilyn asked surprised. “He’s our head on wing data...” she trailed off this time speechless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was really nothing, he had misplaced a number that’s all!” Rey interjected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When can you start?” Amilyn ignored the interruption. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought...today?” Rey’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect, it’s settled. Start her out at 7. We’ll review in 6 months. She’s to be reporting to me - only. Lead assistant to CEO.” Han stood up. “Come on kid, you can deal with this tomorrow, I have a few projects I want you to review.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry seven dollars an hour?” Rey blushed, confused and taken aback.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han bellowed a laugh and Amilyn smiled kindly, “no, $70,000 a year for now.” She responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s mouth fell open, “w-what?” That was more than she ever made. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry kid, you’ll get another raise after the 6 months.” Han said, standing by the door. He motioned after her, Amilyn nodded. Ending the meeting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Han, that’s more than I’ve ever made!” Rey whispered as they walked the empty halls towards the elevator to return to the top executive offices. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit kid, I thought you were about to walk off because you wanted more.” Han replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no! I work in a flower shop, why would you think I got paid anything close to that?!” Rey questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han shrugged, “I don’t know, Poe said Finn does well. Never met him before the other day but it seems pretty lucrative.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true, Finn’s shop was lucrative but it wasn’t New York income. She still had to have a roommate, budget, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had bought NEW clothing. Everything was thrifted or gifted to her, she could maybe afford a blazer of her own now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han introduced her to the executive team consisting of a few people. Chewie Bacca of legal affairs, Lando Calrissian executive of business relations, Jyn Erso mechanical engineering executive, and one of her favorite people and only person she knew Poe Dameron project executive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning was a whirlwind of reviewing paperwork in Han’s office, she tuned out the various phone calls he made and received. He didn’t have an assistant and took every call, email, and message himself. Rey admired him immensely. The office for her was being set up and repainted and sat squarely next to Han’s. It was smaller but still a space of her own with a window allowing the sun to filter in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright kid, what are you thinking for lunch?” Han finally said.Rey had been reading the same string of numbers for the fifth time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dameron said we have to feed you or you may bite our heads off.” Han groused at her and moved some papers away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the day went by fast, Poe had checked in on her several times and even refrained from using their nickname in front of Han. Rey was happy but drained as Han told her to call it a day around 4. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did some good work here today!” He mused, reviewing some paperwork she had written on in red ink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Han, really thank you for everything.” Rey smiled at the man and he nodded. Not looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey decided to walk down to Lower East Side instead of taking the subway or Uber. She needed to physically tire herself out and it was only a couple of blocks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fu-“ she went to say as she sidestepped a towering man in front of her, he glanced down at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Ben.” Rey said, unsure of how to greet him. He looked amazing, his tousled hair, the suit he had worn had last time she saw him replaced with just a gray dress shirt. His muscles rippling beneath them as he reached out to usher her off the busy street and under a bodega’s awning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing on this side of town?” Ben questioned, studying her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just getting off work.” Rey remained aloof looking around the street. She was pretending to be interested in anything but Ben. She was having a hard time, he looked amazing like he did the other night. The only difference was the even darker circles under his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not in the right neighborhood.” He studied her more. Searching for answers. She shrugged and just looked away from him. Rey wasn’t about to tell Ben Solo she was working for his father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” She changed the subject.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured across the street, “my work is right there.” Rey paled a bit realizing she could possibly run into Ben more than she realized. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay. I better get going!” Rey smiled at him. It was hard not to, Ben felt warmth spread across his chest and to his fingertips. He had to use restraint from reaching out and touching the beam of light that was Rey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!” Dammit Solo, he thought to himself. He just had to. Rey turned back to him and raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tonight, you choose!” Ben smiled, or at least hoped it was a smile and not a smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, well...” Rey thought for a moment, she didn’t have any set plans. Before she had left work Poe said that he and Finn would have to celebrate her new position next week. They had tickets for a broadway show that evening and had invited her along. She didn’t feel like third wheeling, not that they ever made her feel that way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben’s eyes pleaded with hers for a moment, “yeah okay.” Rey shook her head up and down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rivington Street and Forsyth, meet me at 7.” Rey turned and she was swallowed within the crowd. Ben looked for her bobbing brown hair in the sea of people that engulfed her, she was gone. He grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had come home to an empty apartment. Rose was either still working or out on a date. She assumed a date as 6 drew closer. She had ransacked her closet, she knew exactly where she was taking Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey sighed, pulling out a pair of well-loved skinny jeans that were torn at the knees and worn leather booties. She slipped them on and put on a white t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her hair growing longer made her put it in a low messy bun and she touched up what little makeup she was wearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey stood this time waiting for Ben. To be fair she had gotten to the corner of Rivington and Forsyth 10 minutes before their set time to meet. She glanced down at her phone, 2 more minutes. Ignoring the texts from Poe and Finn’s group chat asking her to meet them after the show for drinks. She didn’t know where the night was going. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” A voice came behind her speaking softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben!” Rey startled turning around, “Jesus Christ you scared me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben had come dressed in a gray T-shirt and blazer, switching to jeans instead of dress pants. Rey took notice of his shoes for once - high top Nike sneakers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Big shot CEO wears Nike!” Rey mused, laughing. Ben blushed for once and looked down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...I actually do.” He accepted the ribbing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we don’t want to get there too late. The crowd moves in the later it gets!” Rey found her and Ben walking in a comfortable silence. He matched her pace and followed beside her closely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So your new job?” Ben asked as they crossed through Sara D. Roosevelt park.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh Solo! I don’t want to talk work. Believe it or not I actually invited you out for your company tonight, not business, or legal matters.” Rey shot him a look rolling her eyes but smiling. Ben was disarmed. This would have normally pissed him off but she was charming and beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here come on!” She led him down a darkened alleyway. Ben’s heart picked up a bit, is she trying to rob him? Jump him? He looked up, squinting, studying the light that danced through the flyaways in her hair from the end of the ally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, where the fuck are we?” Ben hoped his voice didn’t give way to anxiousness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down Ben.” Rey smiled turning around, as they came into the view of twinkling lights and an old wooden door. Laughter and music poured from behind it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Freeman’s! You’ve never been?!” She asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t say that I have...” he watched as she went to open the door. His manners kicked, taking hold of the handle and pulling it open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instantly Ben’s eyes were greeted with a dimly lit restaurant, buzzing with conversation, clattering of dishes, and the most hideous animals mounted on the wall. He would hate to see this place in the day time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, where the hell are we?” Ben leaned down murmuring in her ear. Rey looked up at him suddenly, they were closer than he had meant. Her lips parted slightly, doe eyes staring up at him. Everything around him faded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two? It’s about a 15 minute wait. Bar in the back has a few seats open, if you want to wait there.” A hostess brought his attention forward, he leaned back and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Follow!” Rey directed. She wove between people and dodged the busy waitstaff.Ben was a little surprised but growing used to Rey’s directness. She had no issue taking command and as CEO of a billion dollar company - for once he didn’t mind not giving orders. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Freemans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lower east side holds a mystery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s taken so long to update. I wrote out a whole chapter and hung on to it for a bit reading and rereading. Trying to ensure everything flows but here it is! I’ll be hopefully posting another chapter within the next week. I’m writing and editing on my phone so forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I haven’t forgotten about this or you guys &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move towards me, I won’t bite. I had a late lunch.” Rey smiled at Ben. For the night, all she cared this was just two friends having drinks and dinner. She was going to do her damnedest to forget about the “deal” of going on another date with Ben. He was charming on their last outing and Rey believed in signs. She had just happened to bump into Ben. He hadn’t even tried setting up the other date she “owed” him. Maybe he was just lonely, agreeing to go out with her like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled back at her, laughing. His hand gravitating to reach over and squeeze her thigh. He stopped himself short and placed it on the counter. Since when did he fucking squeeze a woman’s thigh? His other hand gladly accepting the mixed drink Rey had ordered him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why this place?” Ben looked at her, as she downed the entire drink. His eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it, it’s the epitome of New York. Dirty, funky, and at times friendly.” Rey held her hand out for another drink. Ben didn’t mind it, he actually enjoyed being somewhere people didn’t recognize him. Everyone was in their own world around him. It probably helped he was out of his usual suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you decided to show it to me...because?” Ben asked. Rey had tilted her body towards him, their knees brushing slightly but she didn’t shirk away from him. She moved closer, pressing their knees together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben ran his fingers through his hair, “because Benjamin, if you’re going to wine and dine me I figured I better wine and dine you. My way.” Rey winked at him, his heart speeding up again. Since when did this happen?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to press his mouth to Rey’s lips and feel her body mold into his as he made her scream his name over and over. Not just Ben, Benjamin, but Ben would work too. He had never wanted anyone to call him Benjamin in bed before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t know when the exact want of Ben Solo came over her. She was guessing somewhere between walking into Freeman’s when he had towered over her, almost leaning in to kiss him and the second drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They bantered back and forth about meaningless things, carefully avoiding their personal lives and work. They had been on their third or fourth drink when Rey was wanted to know who Ben Solo was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They should have a table free...” Rey got up, pressing her body against Ben’s arm steadying herself slightly, Ben moved his arm and maneuvered it around her to keep her from tripping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” Ben’s eyebrows knit in concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, thanks. Two left feet sometimes.” She quickly moved through the crowd, looking for the hostess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me check on that table now!” The hostess hurried off, leaving Rey standing there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Digging her phone out of her purse she scrolled through her texts, a selfie from Poe and Finn, Rose wasn’t going to be home tonight, her date was going well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey!” She grimaced, sending a be careful text to Rose before shoving her phone back in her purse. Not tonight please. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bal.” Rey turned and regarded the man who was about her height. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t seen you in a while...” he trailed off smiling at her. Her skin crawled, her drunken one night stand had been a mistake a huge one. Bal Tik was a local DJ and ecstasy dealer who Rey had slept with after clubbing one evening. The ecstasy information came after the fact. Which Finn had clued her in on once she had finally told him about her night. Finn had stayed up all night waiting for her to return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long time!” He leaned in for a hug, his messy hair greasy, Irish accent thicker from drinking or drugs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, is our table ready?” Ben materialized at her side, looking down at her and Bal. He wound an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and Bal backed away, confused. Rey cozied into Ben’s side, feeling safer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice seeing you Bal.” Rey called over her shoulder and Ben’s arm as the hostess reappeared and beckoned them to follow. Ben kept his arm firmly around her as they navigated through the crowd. His body was hard Rey muddled together in her brain. Ben pulled her chair out and let her sit, then taking his spot across from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Old friend?” Ben asked, curiously, he wasn’t even accusatory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kind of, we had one date. Found out he was a drug dealer. I decided after that - no second date.”Rey said, scanning the menu even though she knew what she wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good call, he looks kind of familiar...can’t place him though.” Ben replied, reading his own menu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s just...after some time working for a drug dealer I don’t want to end up with that.” Rey shuddered. Ben didn’t question her but raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unkar Plutt, my first job...really big drug dealer. He only did mechanic work for a drug front.” Rey let the words fall from her lips before she could help it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He just was...mean, abusive. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Not physically to me, at least after I gave him a good whack with a heavy wrench.” Rey couldn’t stop talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben nodded, “people like to hide behind businesses.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey swallowed, her mouth more dry than she ever felt. The only other person that knew she had been working in a drug front operation was Finn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My uncle...he has a marijuana grow up in the mountains.” Ben continued, “his front is a retreat for troubled youth. He’s not abusive or anything but he’s gotten a few close calls getting turned in. I don’t even know if he does that anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your uncle sounds...interesting.” Rey commented. “Unkar moved heroine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben grimaced, “that shit will fuck your life up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Personal experience?” Rey asked before she could stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little, but that was...Jesus 16 or 17 years ago? Luke never did anything harder than weed, but I got into my fair share of trouble.” He ran a hand through his hair, he wasn’t expecting to open up this much to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all have our past, sometimes you just have to leave it there.” Rey smiled at him. Ben felt his walls crumbling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of dinner wove delicately through their past, as they ate and drank more. Ben touching at a few memories from his time with his uncle and Rey telling him about the time she adopted a dog unbeknownst to Maz and named him BB. The old hound still lived with her. The conversation wound down to a comfortable silence as they ate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” Ben got up and folded his napkin on the table in front of him. Rey only nodded as she ate more food, taking from the family style lay out in front of them. Ben found their waiter and paid. Then stepped outside to make a quick phone call.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hux?” Ben said into the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” He replied, noise on his end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Ben questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Out right now, what did you need Solo?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drop the case.” Ben stated and hung up. Slipping back inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Benjamin Solo!” Rey batted at his arm as he held the door open for her to exit Freeman’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did NOT get to pay! I took YOU out!” Rey giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to, I can do whatever I want. Consider the case dropped. This was all you owed me. Good company.” Ben replied as they slowed to a stop before exiting the ally. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben...I...look. I’m sorry. I genuinely thought you were an ass when I first met you.” Rey said. “Thank you and I’m sorry about Leia. I truly am.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be, not your fault I’m a shit son.” Ben smiled down at her. “And for the record I can be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, her hands were around his neck. Pulling him down to meet her lips. All Ben could smell was her shampoo and taste the mint from the Mojitos they drank. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was intoxicated on Ben, his citrus wood scent engulfing her. Their lips met finally, moving in sync against once another, their tongues exploring. She moaned slightly, causing Ben to push her against the alley wall. Her hands tentatively weaving their way through his thick ebony locks. She pulled slightly, causing a low rumble in Ben’s chest. He moved one hand gently to the back of her head cushioning it from the alley wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-Ben.” Rey groaned, she could feel his hard on through his pants, pressing into her lower stomach. Their bodies pushed together. His plush lips met her own again, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew get a room.” A short haired brunette fakes a gag and continues walking past them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben broke the kiss, laughing against Rey’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where to now?” Ben murmered still against Rey's cheek, dragging his nose along her jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo, as promised an update! Finally smut! Forgive me as I’m still dabbling in how I like to write smut. I’m not well versed and I’m really hard on myself. I love each and every one of you guys for sticking with this. I also try to proofread my own work but as always forgive my grammar - I don’t have a beta reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 10:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ben Solo’s demeanor went from powerful CEO to giggling school boy with his first crush. Rey had pulled him along the crowded Lower East Side streets in companionable silence grinning slyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where are we going?” Ben asked. The shops didn’t look familiar at all, it was nearing just after 11 by the time they had come to stop in front of a modest looking stoop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You ask so many questions!” Rey exclaimed rummaging through her purse for her keys, as they went up the stairs. Stopping before a large oak door. “Don’t pretend this is your first time a woman has asked you back to her apartment.” Ben grinned showing his crooked smile, making him appear 10 years younger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were both drunk, but the draw to one another was like a magnetic. Drunk or not, Rey was on cloud nine, the surly CEO was coming undone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as the lock clicked open and Rey opened the door, turning to usher Ben in. He studied her for only a moment a smirk crossing his features. He was on her like a lion devouring his prey. Their lips met and they continued their earlier tryst. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey was surprised but pliant beneath him, meeting him with her own ferocity. He maneuvered her against the door shutting it with her back. Their lips never parting. Rey lifted one leg up and Ben took the signal. He lifted her easily by the thighs, pressing her weight against the door. She hungrily kissed him back, exploring each other further. Rey moaned making Ben break the kiss to move down her jawline nipping occasionally. Her hands twining through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh fuck.” Rey gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ben gently let her legs down as he moved to kiss along her collarbones, still marking her as he went slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bed.” Is all Rey managed to get out as Ben pulled back to look at her, his cock hard against the seam of his pants pressing against her lower stomach. She ran her hands down his stomach, teasing him, stopping just short of pleasure. He growled in response as she extracted herself and tugged his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The apartment was dark, Ben noticed it was decorated a simple mid-century style with plants outlined by the lights from the street. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, you can snoop later.” Rey pushed open the door to her room, the lights forgotten as he pulled her shirt off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pushing her gently on the bed, he took his own shirt off. Rey reached forward to undo his belt, her adept fingers making quick work of it and the zipper and button. Without any hesitation she pulled his black boxers down and marveled at his cock, gaping at the size. Precum beading at the tip, she kissed down his stomach, teasing again. Groaning, Ben guided her head down. All he could think of was her perfect lips wrapped around his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Slow down, we have all night.” Rey mumbled, grinning up at him. Those fucking doe eyes were going to be the death of him. Right as he was about to say the thought out loud, he groaned deeply instead as her perfect mouth found it’s way around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rutted into her mouth, a little roughly, but no protests came and he lost himself for a moment. He was going to cum if she kept swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop.” Ben grunted as he guided her head off of him gently. “Bed lay down.” Is all he managed to get out as he reached down ruffling through his pants for the damned foil packet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong?” Rey asked, her voice breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. No condom.” Ben swore to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey got up, still in her bra and jeans and quickly exited the room. Before Ben could even turn to see where she had exited she was back. Grinning she shoved a condom in his hand, he looked down smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Off.” He ripped the foil open with his teeth and rolled it down his length, it was tight but he’d make due.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey had shed her pants, he stood back and in the dim light filtering in through the window marveled at her. She was perfect, her bra had been removed showing him pebbled nipples, casting small shadows across her pert chest. Her stomach a perfect plain to splay his hands as he reached forward to touch her soft skin. Rey shuddered as his calloused hands made there way to her apex, Ben’s lips followed smoothing his rough touch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey gasped as his mouth moved expertly over her mound, flicking the bundle of sensitive nerves in her clit. She grasped his hair, driving his tongue deeper he wanted her to moan his name. It’s as if she read his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“B-Ben.” She gasped as he lapped her slickness. She tasted like a tangy sweetness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please fuck me.” She gasped. Taking that as his cue he met her mouth, kissing her deeply, letting Rey taste herself. He groaned lowly as her hand guided him towards her entrance. He pulled his hips back, teasing her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Benjamin.” Rey said, sounding as threateningly as she could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ben growled lowly, an animalistic side threatening to break free. Rey’s hands bared down on his back, he relented. Slowly, he slid into her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck you’re tight.” He gasped. Just the head of his cock had made it into her and her nails dug into his back. Driving him wild. He had some sense left in him, he didn’t want to break her as much as she drove his wild side out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He carefully lowered onto his forearms and slid agonizingly slow into her, nails digging into his back. Stretching her slowly as he felt her walls around him clench. Finally, he was fully sheathed in her, a final groan escaping his lips as he pressed them against Rey’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She timidly pressed her lips to his jugular, tracing a line around his Adam’s apple.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His hips bucked involuntarily and he slowly slid out and back in. Stretching her fully to take his length. Moans came from both of them as he sped up his pace. He leaned back, placing his thumb on her clit as he pounded into her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ben, fuck I’m going to cum.” Rey writhed against him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cum on my cock.” He breathed out, watching her outline come undone while inside of her. He didn’t know what else to say, mindlessly replying to her in awe. His thumb never stopping as she pulsed around him. His own orgasm ripping through his body, he fell forward on his hands. Her walls milking the last of his cum out of him, he shuddered. Rolling onto his back Rey flipped on her nightstand light. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bad Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***TW: Drugs, abuse, guns***</p><p> </p><p>The story takes a dark turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been wracking my brain and FINALLY after watching 'Ozarks' a couple of weeks back decided to go this route. I wanted to make this story interesting and a bit deeper. I promise to update more now that I have a good idea and I'm sorry - no smut in this chapter. I wanted to make this strictly plot! Let me know what you guys think &lt;3 as always I am on twitter @rae_margaret if you want to talk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben drank in the sight of Rey's naked torso in the low light, she was perfect. Her tanned skin smooth and soft. She grinned at him, settling back into the bed to face him. Her wide brown eyes trained on him. </p><p>"Bathroom?" He managed to croak. </p><p>"To your left." She studied him as he vacated the bed to clean up. His massive body was impressive, he obviously worked out. The expanse of his back was covered in beauty marks that Rey wanted to connect with her fingers. His muscles rippled under his skin as he stalked out of the room. Rey made the realization that she didn't even know him that well aside from him at times being a pretentious prick. He didn't even know her.</p><p>"That was...mind-blowing." Ben broke her thoughts as he returned to bed. He covered himself up to his hips in her sheets. She grinned at him, faltering slightly. </p><p>"It was," Rey said quietly, still taking him in. He looked like a renaissance painting, sprawled out with the sheet up to his waist, his strong features and hair mused slightly. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching over and rubbing her arm. </p><p>"We just don't...know each other." Rey softly said, not wanting the moment to end but realizing that this was a conversation that needed to happen. </p><p>"What do you want to know?" </p><p>"I'm not sure, I just know you're a CEO, you wear trainers occasionally, your mom is Senator Organa, and your dad is Han Solo." Rey continued, "but who IS Benjamin Solo?" </p><p>His eyes darkened momentarily at the mention of Han's name.</p><p>"What do you do for fun?" Rey persisted. </p><p>"I work almost 14 hours a day when I do get time I like to run, lift weights...cook..." he trailed off, "you?"</p><p>"Spend time with Finn, Rose, and Poe. Rea-" Rey was cut off. </p><p>"Poe...Poe Dameron?" Ben's eyebrows rose.</p><p>"Yeah, do you know him?" </p><p>"Kind of." Ben replied shortly, lost in thought. </p><p>"Anyways," Rey yawned, "are you staying?"</p><p>"Are you asking me to?" Ben grinned at her. Oh, maker, that smile thought Rey. </p><p>"I wouldn't mind the company, I don't think Rose is coming home tonight." Rey smiled back. </p><p>--</p><p>The next morning when the light filtered in through her window Rey awoke to a massive body curled around her own, trying not to panic she gained her bearings and remembered Ben Solo was in her bed. His face was buried into her neck and his strong, thick right arm was wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself, she didn't regret last night - no in fact, this could be something to pursue. </p><p>A soft ringtone woke Ben, causing him to groan. </p><p>"Hello," he said, clearing his throat from sleep.</p><p>Rey rolled over to face him, his hair was still messy and unkept, his five o'clock shadow was starting to show around his chin and lips. Those lips, Rey clenched her thighs together rubbing them, she wanted those lips on her. </p><p>"I'll be right there." Ben shot into the phone, sighing and hanging up. Rey's thoughts tanked. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Rey sat up in bed. </p><p>"Yeah, just some business partners from out of town wanted to meet with myself, Sheev, and Evander." Ben dropped his phone on the bed, the background just a black screen Rey took note of. </p><p>"Oh, okay I forgot that you're a bigshot." She smiled at him. </p><p>"I'll make it up to you tonight. I know it's not how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning." Ben was rummaging around for his clothes. </p><p>In the morning light as Rey studied him dressing facing away from her, she noticed thin scars across his back, whiter than his body barely visible. </p><p>"Of course. You have my number." Rey broke her gaze from his back and slid out of bed, dressing in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. </p><p>"You are so gorgeous." Ben crossed the room over to her, pressing his lips to her temple. Blushing Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, leaning into his chest and taking the scent of him in. </p><p>"You aren't half bad Solo." Rey murmured.</p><p>"Shit," Ben said as his phone dinged, Rey let go of him as he reached for his phone on the bed. "I've got to go, I'll text you. I've got to get up to Greenwich." </p><p>"Connecticut? This early?" Rey raised her brows.</p><p>He nodded, pressed a chastised kiss to her mouth, lingering only for a moment. </p><p>"Bye Ben."</p><p>--<br/>
Entering the personal dining room of Sheev Palpatine was nerve-wracking but if it was stressful - Ben didn't show it. They would eat him alive if he showed any cracks in his facade. The rectangular table was empty except for a few spots. Sheev Palpatine sat at the head on one end, Evander Snoke at the other with Hux beside him. The only other people at the table were Grevos and two of his cohorts who Ben never got the names of. </p><p>"Ben! My Boy! Sit." Sheev gestured to a chair next to him.</p><p>"Grevos," Ben nodded, keeping with formalities. Grevos was a middle-aged Latino man, cropped graying hair, tan complexion, and fashion sense out of vogue. He looked no older than 40 and handsome. </p><p>Grevos studied him for a minute, "Solo, you're late! You son of a bitch, I can smell the sex on you!" Ben blushed deeply but quickly recovered, reaching to meet his hand. </p><p>"Good for you boy!" Grevos continued in his heavy Spanish accent. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Sheev broke the awkward silence that had settled. "Grevos here was just in town visiting." Sheev looked pointedly at Grevos. </p><p>"Ah, yes...' just visiting' as you Americans say." Grevos stood and wandered around the room, the henchmen moved away from the table and took up posts by the window as he looked across the lawn. </p><p>"You know, back in Mexico, my brother had worked for our father doing...what do you call it here, stonework? Looked exactly like the beautiful work you have outside." Grevos continued turning around and facing the table. </p><p>"My father was the best in the trade down in our part of the world, made our family millions. My brother worked alongside him. I wasn't interested in the stone." Grevious went on. </p><p>"That's incredible," Sheev replied, not taking his eyes away from him. </p><p>"It was, it really was. If only my brother could see the millions I'm making our family now. F'Orella is the top name in Mexico right now." Grevos rested his arms on the back of an empty chair. </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear your brother is no longer with us," Evander finally spoke. </p><p>"I'm not." Grevos stood up straighter. </p><p>Ben's eyes darted around the room, he knew what was coming. Grevos didn't just come up for "a visit" he had made that clear in the past. It always involved bloodshed. Ben could feel his forehead starting to perspire. At least the last thing he did was see Rey. His mind started racing, Grevos studied the men at the table intently. Ben closed his eyes for a split second, Rey's beaming face in his mind, calming him. 'Who is Ben Solo?' echoed in his ears. Did he really want to be this Ben Solo? Kylo Ren? The boy who had forsaken his family for power? Grevos broke his thoughts. </p><p>"It seems like one of you have that in common with him." Grevos quietly added. "Someone's been skimming from us. Do you know what my father did to his own son, flesh, and blood? For stealing from him?" </p><p>No one answered, the room was dead silent. Grevos looked around and when his eyes landed on Ben, he pulled a gun out. Ben's heart was racing, unsure of what to do. Grevos set the gun on the table, his bodygaurds moved closer to him. </p><p>"Now, Grevos you must know we would never..." Evander spoke up, his ugly face mottled face concerned. </p><p>"Evander Snoke, I had Hux there pull the contract for your new house up in the Catskills. 2.6 MILLION dollars...how'd you afford that?" Grevos turned to face him. "Outright." </p><p>"Saved from our quarterly payouts." Evander shot back. </p><p>"Interesting because I also received word that you bought some jewerly for a mistress upwards of almost NINE-HUNDRED THOUSAND!" Grevos roared. "STEALING FOR A WHORE!" </p><p>Ben was careful not to show any reaction to the events unfolding in front of him, keeping his eyes trained on Grevos. Evander Snoke had paled as Grevos took the gun off the table - cocking it. </p><p>Before anyone could react a loud BOOM echoed through the dining room, Evander Snoke slumped over in his chair - blood pouring from a wound in his head. Hux had jumped back, knocking his chair over. Sheev Palpatine let out a small sigh only Ben could hear. </p><p>"Sheev, is this the way you run a business?" Grevos, unperturbed faced him. </p><p>"Grevos, no we had no idea." Sheev kept his voice steady. </p><p>"Ben, you have one week to clear 5.2 million - to make up for what Mr. Evander Snoke spent." Grevos sheathed his gun, the bodyguards moved towards the door. "Figure it out any way you have to. If that 5.2 isn't in the bank by next Saturday Palpatine Financial will be lacking its owner and other leadership. I trust you'll make up for his mistake." </p><p>With that Grevos exited, not bothering to clean up his mess. </p><p>"Shit," Ben managed to whisper, closing his eyes. His head fell back and he rolled it side to side. </p><p>"Ben - get started right away. I expect 1 million washed a day. Starting today." Sheev got up and called for one of his servants. Hux was pale as he studied Snoke, getting up and exiting the room. Ben followed him outside. </p><p>--</p><p>Ben's heart was pounding by the time he reached his car parked in Sheev's driveway. He was going to be sick all over the immaculate stonework. Just thinking of stonework made his stomach turn more. He slid behind the wheel of his blacked-out, sleek, Mercedes S-Class. Gripping the steering wheel he yelled into the dark interior, "FUUUCK!" He pounded the steering with his palms, still cursing. Taking deep breaths to calm him, he pulled out his phone. His fingers hovering over it, unsure of what to say to Rey. He would be busy at least for the next 7 hours. He looked at the time, it was only 11. </p><p>Business emergency, I'll be back at 8. xo. </p><p>He hit send and threw his car into drive as he sped off down the driveway. </p><p>--</p><p>Back at the office, Ben reveled in the silence, he quickly pushed Rey out of his mind. He hadn't bothered to check his phone, not wanting to face her disappointment. He had just met the girl and already he was afraid of disappointing her. What had gotten into him?</p><p>Ben logged into the bank and got to work, moving money around offshore accounts quickly before anything returned flagged. How the fuck he had ended up like this is beyond him. But not really - no. He knew exactly how he wound up here. His parents. His thoughts drifted to memories as he worked through the motions. Cleaning the cartel's money was second nature to him by now.  </p><p>Han was in and out of the household, creating his company. Leia was always busy campaigning. Cee, Gods bless him, he had tried his best. Ben had felt like an outcast his whole life, he wasn't sure exactly when the shift happened. It seemed like one minute he was a toddler on his father's shoulders and the next getting busted for fighting in the school parking lot. </p><p>Everything went quickly downhill, Leia cried all the time when she looked at him, Han showed disgust. It tore Ben inside, he just wanted their love, their attention, to feel belonging. The final straw was when he had snuck into his father's hanger at 17 and destroyed his pride and joy - the falcon. It was a specially designed airplane that Han's own father had passed down to him. When Han did have free time - it was never spent with Ben, it was spent with the falcon.  </p><p>The memory of <em>that</em> night came back to him. </p><p>That night when he had returned home, the security company had already alerted Han who was awake and pacing, waiting like a lion in its den. Leia was in tears on the phone with Luke.</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Han roared as Ben entered the house, throwing a baggie of powder at him. They didn't even realize their own son was on heroin for the last few months. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben's eyes went wide, Han was supposed to be on a business trip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you." Ben recovered himself quickly and pushed past him. He snatched up the drugs.</em>
</p><p>A wrestling match ensued with Leia screaming in the background, the air filled with grunts as Ben shoved Han into the wall. Han, although getting up there in age - shoved Ben backward, he lost his footing and crashed down into the living room's glass table completely destroying it and in the process shredding his back up so bad he needed 20 stitches. </p><p>The rest of the night was a blur of screams, tears, and begging on Leia's part. Han did what he did best - leave. Leaving Leia to pick up the pieces, she convinced Ben to spend time at Luke's before college. Ben was resistant at first, Leia broke him down. He agreed and before day broke - he was at Luke's. Luke's wasn't all that bad, he had a grow operation, he let Ben smoke as much weed as he wanted as long as he didn't do anything harder. Which was fine by Ben and that's where he met Armitage Hux, a smarmy ginger, that always had a sour look on his face. He had been exiled to Luke's as well by his father who wanted an attitude adjustment before Hux was to go to college and take over his position at Palpatine Financial as head of their legal team. His future already planned for him. Ben was drawn to him, and especially to his Uncle Snoke that visited Hux on the weekends. Snoke was in fact the Chairman of Palpatine and instantly took a liking to Ben. </p><p>It wasn't long after he left Luke's that Snoke had continued to seek him out, offering an internship through college, and he quickly forgot all about Han and Leia. He instead became Kylo Ren, Snoke's right hand, and quickly fell into the ranks of CEO. Sheev Palpatine saw his potential. He was the one who suggested dropping the name Kylo Ren. Using his birth name could give him a slight advantage with the public no one would suspect the CEO Benjamin Solo (suspected child of Han Solo and Leia Organa) of being one of the best and biggest money launderer's in the world, but Kylo Ren still lived deep inside of him. </p><p>Ben's eyes glazed over as he started on this third wash and his thoughts drifted to Rey. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>